DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Behavioral and Metabolic sub-phenotypes in obesities. Genetic and molecular aspects, pathophysiology and treatment to be held June 21st - June 26th 1998 i Snowmass Village, Colorado. The major goal of this conference is to review the current evidence available regarding the various obesity phenotypes with considerable emphasis over genetic and molecular aspects. Feedbacks of previou FASEB conferences from participants have emphasized the need to keep as much a possible this meeting as a multidisciplinary conference where several aspects of obesity are covered. Thus, emphasis is not only placed on genetic and molecular aspects of obesities, which is a very heterogenous condition, but also on the related complications and treatment. Thus, the present meeting provides a unique opportunity to cover the full spectrum of interests and approaches regarding obesities, body weight regulation and metabolism. There are three specific objectives for this conference: 1. To bring together senior scientists as well as junior investigators who wil have access to worldwide expertise in the field of genetics, behavior, substrate metabolism and metabolic complications in a program structured in order to stimulate interactions. 2. To provide an evaluation of current knowledge regarding the various behavioral and metabolic factors involved in the etiology of obesities with consideration for recent exciting developments regarding genetic and molecular aspects. Extensive discussions on etiology and pathophysiology of complication will also be emphasized in the meeting. Finally, a full section on treatment will be included as the already high prevalence of obesity is not declining in the United States. 3. It is hoped that this meeting will allow junior investigators to further develop their investigative skills by interacting with senior and established scientists in the field.